Monday Night Raw 269: July 13, 1998
The New Age Outlaws challenge Kane & Mankind for the Tag Team Championship with special referees Undertaker and WWE Champion "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. The Nation takes violent exception to DX's recent portrayal of them. Plus, Val Venis offers an apology to Mr. Yamaguchi-San with a look at his newest video. Event recap The Rock & Owen Hart vs. X-Pac & Triple H Rock goes over to yell at Chyna, who's on the apron. Owen heads down the apron to yell at Chyna thus distracting the ref, and Triple H wallops the Rock in the face with the European title. X-Pac rolls over onto the Rock for 1-2-NO! The Rock knocks Triple H off the apron, but turns around into the X-FACTOR as X-Pac picks up the upset win. (6:30) Marc Mero vs. Steve Blackman Sable comes out to commentate on this next match and the bikini contest she’ll be in at the Fully Loaded PPV. The crowd is chanting “Sable”. While she and Jacqueline start yelling at each other, Mero low blows Blackman and delivers a Samoan drop instead of the TKO. For some reason, Jacqueline heads up to the top rope hoping to splash Blackman, but Sable trips her up. Mero turns around into a BICYCLE KICK for the win. (2:16) The New Age Outlaws vs. Kane & Mankind Mankind rolls out and takes a belt shot to the shoulder by Chyna. As Mark Henry comes down to help out, Gunn goes out to even the score and help his DX buddies because he’s not in the ring to see D’Lo Brown come out of nowhere to give Road Dogg a Frog Splash while wearing his dreaded chest protector! While D’Lo makes a run for it, Kane delivers the TOMBSTONE to Road Dogg and picks up the win and the tag titles. (5:30) DX complains to Vince McMahon Backstage, we see Triple H, Chyna, & Road Dogg pleading DX’s case to Mr. McMahon himself. Too Much & TAKA Michinoku vs. Kaientai While Too Much console each other and Kaientai celebrate the win, VAL VENIS comes out and shows Yamaguchi-san a video entitled “Land of the Rising Venis” starring Val and Mrs. Yamaguchi. DX interrupts Mr. McMahon, Austin, & Undertaker D-Generation X comes out because they want to know whether or not they get a rematch for the WWF tag titles tonight. Triple H has an idea to settle this whole thing about their rematch and to find out where the Undertaker’s allegiance truly lies: add Taker and Austin to the rematch as special enforcers. McMahon likes the idea and grants the New Age Outlaws their rematch for the WWF tag titles. Kane & Mankind vs. The New Age Outlaws Pissed off after losing the belts, the Outlaws are hot to trot to start. Gunn picks up half the stairs and hits Mankind in the face. With Mankind down, Gunn and Road Dogg tear down Kane at the knees. Now they go after Mankind for a double suplex on the ramp, but Kane knocks them over with a double clothesline before the damage is done. Back in, Kane and Mankind abuse Road Dogg on their side of town. Kane hits a Side Slam and the Flying Clothesline for two. Mankind delivers a swinging neckbreaker for another nearfall. More corner abuse on Road Dogg. Billy Gunn comes into the ring and simply takes over while Road Dogg goes to the apron. The ref takes a Stinger Splash from Gunn and now he’s done. Kane and Road Dogg take center stage. Kane headbutts Road Dogg, but Road Dogg low blows him and puts Kane in an inside cradle! Austin slides into the ring to count the pinfall, but UNDERTAKER PULLS HIM OUT OF THE RING! Now they go nose to nose. Kane gives Road Dogg a Chokeslam. Now Undertaker slides into the ring to count the pinfall, but Austin pulls UT out to the floor to stop the count. As they go nose to nose again, Kane blindsides Austin and chokes him down into the corner. Taker punches Mankind into another corner for a preview of Fully Loaded. Here comes the Nation to beat up on the New Age Outlaws. The rest of D-Generation X comes out to join the party. Austin fights back and gives Kane a STONE COLD STUNNER! It’s BONZO GONZO. No decision. (8:00 or so) Now Austin and UT are clearing out the ring with Stunners and Chokeslams as RAW once again comes to a close. * Match results * X-Pac & WWF European Champion Triple H (w/ Chyna) defeated Owen Hart & WWF IC Champion the Rock at 6:29 when X-Pac pinned the Rock by reversing a spinebuster attempt into the X-Factor; the match came as a result of Hart coming ringside and assaulting Jason Sensation after Sensation impersonated Owen the previous week during DX’s mockery of the Nation; after Hart applied the Sharpshooter on Sensation inside the ring, DX came out for the save * Steve Blackman pinned Marc Mero (/w Jacqueline) with a kick to the chest; Sable was on commentary. * Kane & Mankind defeated WWF Tag Team Champions the Road Dogg & Billy Gunn to win the titles after D-Lo Brown came through the crowd and hit a frog splash, wearing his steel chest protector, as DX and the Nation brawled around ringside. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Sable Category:Shian-Li Tsang Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Nation rivalry Category:Mrs. Yamaguchi & Val Venis romance